Eu te amo, Saga
by Gemini Yaoi
Summary: Chupa a minha rola? Twincest Saga X Kanon, oneshot, lemon.


_**Eu te amo, Saga...  
**_

A tarde estava chuvosa. Saga lia um livro, sossegado, em sua varanda. Era um dos raros dias de folga no Santuário... e ele estava completamente absorto em seus pensamentos.

Kanon devia estar passeando por aí. Como Saga não era ciumento, não se importava do Kanon sair sem ele... e era bom, pois assim cada um poderia viver sua individualidade sem depender um do outro estritamente.

Passou mais um tempo assim e foi observar a varanda. O que o Kanon estaria fazendo na chuva...? Que graça teria sair na chuva?

"Hum. Deixa ele. Afinal de contas, os dias de folga são raros... então ele deve aproveitá-lo do modo que melhor lhe aprouver."

Não muito tempo depois, porém, logo sentiu o cosmo de Kanon chegar perto de casa. Assim que ele adentrou o recinto, sentiu se aproximar de si.

O gêmeo mais novo o abraçou por trás, envolvendo-o com sua energia e com seu calor. Saga pensava que nesses momentos Kanon quereria afogar a si em seu ser, em seu âmago... para que ambos fôssem fundidos em só um corpo outra vez.

- Hun... oi, Kanon...

- Oi, Saga... como está meu irmãozinho preferido...?

- Bem... melhor agora, que meu irmãozinho mais novo chegou...

- Hun... que bom...

- Não querendo ser chato, Kanon... mas o que fez na rua?

- Ahn... fui comprar umas frutas pra gente comer de lanche. É bom, não é...?

- Só porque sabe que eu gosto de frutas...

- É... eu sei...

- Sabe... sabe, sim... sabe que eu adoro agradar esse meu gemeozinho tão precioso...

Kanon começou a beijar o pescoço e o colo de Saga, mordiscando de leve entre um beijo e outro. O mais velho fechou os olhos, sentindo um arrepio tão bom lhe eriçar os pêlos do corpo...

- Un... Kanon romântico hoje, hein...

- Sempre estou romântico...

- Sempre está tarado, você quer dizer...

- Não... "tarado" faz parte da coisa, mas não deixo de estar romântico nem quando estou tarado...

Tendo dito isso, Kanon beijou de leve os lábios de Saga, apenas em "selinho". Saga retribuiu o beijo, virando de frente para ele e enlaçando a cintura do outro enquanto isso. O mais moço aproveitou e começou a passar as mãos pelo torso de Saga, por debaixo da blusa... e acariciar cada pedacinho do abdômen e do peito de Saga com detalhe, com precisão, com paixão.

- Un... eu te amo, Saga...

- Também te amo, Kanon...

- Vinte anos de "casamento", e nada de a gente enjoar um do outro, hein...

- E isso não é bom...?

- Claro que é...

Beijou de leve os lábios de Saga mais uma vez, e passou a língua por eles devagar, sem aprofundar. Saga começou a acariciar os cabelos do outro com uma mão, e com a outra passando a mão na coxa do gêmeo.

- Un... Saga... eu te adoro tanto... te amo tanto... un... chupa a minha rola?

Saga até assustou. No meio de tanta declaração de amor, vinha um pedido daqueles assim, de sopetão, como só o Kanon sabia fazer.

- Tava demorando, né, Kanon...

- Ué, eu disse que até quando sou tarado, sou romântico...

- Mas não disse que é tarado _quando _romântico...!

- A ordem dos fatores não altera a soma... hein, de que adianta achar um príncipe (ou Cavaleiro...) encantado, se ele não chupa a sua rola de vez em quando? Ou de vez em sempre... e que mal há, se eu amo você? Oras! Se eu te desprezasse e só te usasse, aí sim ia ser ruim...

- Un... está certo... o amor da minha vida quer ser chupado, han... mas assim, o que me oferece em troca?

Kanon sorriu de lado, como só ele sabia fazer.

- A minha bunda...

- Está começando a ficar interessante...

- Vai... chupa a minha rola com muito amor e tesão...!

Saga sorriu. No começo, na adolescência, não havia ainda se acostumado com todo aquele palavriado chulo de Kanon... mas agora já havia se habituado e até mesmo aprendido a gostar. Desceu as mãos pelo torso de Kanon, retirando a blusa dele devagar. Depois, foi até as calças e as retirou, também devagar, até deixá-lo somente de roupas de baixo.

- Hun... o Kaninho já apresenta algum início de ereção... o que é isso, Kanon...?

- Só o pensamento em você já me excita, irmãozinho querido...

Saga mordeu os lábios, também começando a se sentir excitado graças àquelas palavras tão quentes e despudoradas. Retirou o membro pra fora da cueca do parceiro, sem abaixá-la por ora. Depois, lambeu a glande e, quando ia retirar-se para trás, aproveitou e deu uma "chupada" na mesma. Kanon gemeu alto, de surpresa e de prazer.

- Porra, Saga... você sabe mesmo caprichar, hein...!

- Eu sei... afinal, se é pra fazer o serviço, que seja bem feito!

- Não conheço uma única coisa que você não faça bem-feita, uhn...

- Chega de papo e vamos agir, sim...?

- Uhum... mas aja você, ande...!

Sem cerimônias, Saga tomou o membro do amante e passou a lamber, chupar, fazer vai-e-vem com os dedos na base, enfim, tudo que sua imaginação e experiência prévia naquela pica lhe permitiam fazer. Logo, as roupas de baixo do Kanon também estavam arriadas até o chão, e Saga passou, portanto, a acariciar o saco escrotal do gêmeo com a mão direita.

- Uuuuhhhnnn... Saga, que boquete mais foda...!

Kanon segurava nos ombros e nos cabelos do gêmeo, fazendo vai-e-vem com os quadris, não aguentando ficar parado diante de tanto tesão. Gemia a cada vez que o gêmeo-amante tragava seu membro habilidosamente para dentro da boca e garganta, sentindo que não ia aguentar de tanto prazer. Parecia que o Saga conseguia levá-lo para uma "outra dimensão" com aquilo... mas era uma deliciosa dimensão onde só havia deleite e prazer.

Também, não era pra menos. O gêmeo mais novo simplesmente adorava o mais velho desde que se conhecia por gente. Na adolescência, com os hormônios fervilhando e aquela coisa toda, aquela adimiração do cacete não podia dar em nada mais do que uma paixão desenfreada... o primeiro amor do Kanon. O primeiro beijo, roubado num momento de ciúmes¹. A primeira foda, no divã da sala de estar. A descoberta do sexo. Para ambos a primeira vez. Aquela admiração, aquele amor, aquela coisa louca, tudo, tudo aumentando vertiginosamente a partir de então. E desde então, em vinte anos, nada daquele amor insano havia sumido ou arrefecido de si...

Mordia os lábios com fervor só de pensar naquilo. Que era o seu gêmeo lindo, maravilhoso, gostoso, tesudo, quem estava ali, chupando a sua pica com vontade e deleite. Olhou para baixo e viu o Saga ali, chupando, lambendo, até mesmo beijando a cabecinha do seu pau, pois se havia um tesão do caralho entre os dois, também havia muito carinho...

Era seu "marido"... era seu irmão... e parecia estar cada vez mais gostoso com o passar do tempo... mais ainda do que quando era um moleque de dezessete ou dezoito anos, porque nessa idade Saga era muito "certinho" e chato... agora, depois de toda a dificuldade, depois de todas as separações, depois de todas as lutas... o Saga parecia mesmo ter medo de que quando morresse de novo, pudesse pra qualquer outro mundo diferente do de Kanon, e portanto aproveitava o máximo o tempo em que estavam juntos, vivos, com capacidade pra manter os paus duros, pra foder dia e noite, pra dar, pra comer, pra chupar, pra falar putaria, pra fazer de tudo que antes, aos dezoito anos, tinha receio de fazer...

Era lindo. Tinha trinta e cinco anos, e o tempo apenas fazia no Saga o que faz no vinho: deixava-o mais doce, mais belo, mais solto, mais experiente em tudo. Cada foda parecia melhor que a anterior. Apesar dos hormônios não estarem mais assim tão no "ápice" quanto aos dezoito anos, o amor estava melhor do que nunca... e se o pau ficava duro e fodia muito bem, obrigado, que mal havia em não ter tanto excesso de hormônio assim?

Foi pensando nesse monte de coisa, nesse monte de sacanagem com amor, com companheirismo, com tudo que a vida podia ter-lhe dado de bom e de ruim, que Kanon sentiu aquela última chupada em seu membro, e gozou fundo na garganta e na boca do gêmeo, adorando ver que, enquanto gozava e sentia aquela descarga elétrica gostosa tomar conta de todo o seu corpo, Saga tragava toda a sua porra sem nojo, sem mácula, sem medo de ser feliz. Porque para eles poucas coisas eram tão puras, tão naturais e sem maldade do que gozar um no outro.

Kanon ofegou, cansou, relaxou enfim. Sentiu as pernas bambearem, como se estivesse bêbado, drogado pelo prazer que acabara de experimentar.

- Unh...

Tentou andar para trás, a fim de se apoiar em alguma coisa. Quem disse que deu certo? Quase tropeçou nas próprias pernas. Saga se levantou e o ajudou a se manter em pé, achando muito divertida aquela oscilação de equilíbrio do gêmeo mais moço.

- Que foi, Kanon? O que andou bebendo...?

- Nada...! Cacete, Saga, quem manda me fazer gozar desse jeito?

O primogênito riu, deitando Kanon sobre o tapete da sala. Acariciou seu corpo mais algumas vezes, seu peito, suas coxas, seus cabelos...  
- Mas que puta irmão gostoso a natureza me deu, hein...!

- Você é a "matriz", Saga... se vim gostoso, a culpa é sua!

- Pois bem...! Que bom que sou gostoso, né...?

- É, sim... muito bom! Agora me faz outro favor...?

- A chupadinha ainda não foi suficiente?

- Tira essa roupa logo! Fica aí, vestido, com que finalidade? Que chatice, Saga! Fica nu pra eu te ver...

Mais uma vez sem pestanejar, Saga começou a retirar as roupas. Ficou nu, também já apresentando uma ereção, depois de ver e fazer tudo o que havia feito e visto no amante. Kanon o chamou com um movimento de "vem cá" com a mão esquerda, não deixando de sorrir aquele seu sorriso familiar e irônico de sempre.

- Vem... me mostra pra que serve essa coisa que tem no meio das suas pernas...

- Calma, mocinho... devagar se vai ao longe! Calma... de que adianta eu já partir pra ação, se você ainda está tão molinho...?

- É? Quer me ver de pau duro de novo antes de ir pro segundo round?

- Eu quero... claro que eu quero! E lá tem graça gozar em você, se eu não ver você gozando junto?

- Que bom que é altruísta...

Saga deu mais um tempo, acariciando o corpo todo de Kanon e beijando uma e outra parte de seu corpo enquanto o fazia. Beijou-o na boca, de leve, e depois mais profundamente... para enfim direcionar suas mãos para o membro do gêmeo e fazer vai-e-vem nele devagar.

- Ahn, Saga...! Desse jeito não é difícil me fazer ficar duro de novo...!

- Não... sei que comigo você fica duro fácil!

- Não tem como não ficar... uhn...!

Quando Saga enfim percebeu que o irmão estava suficientemente ereto, levantou as pernas dele e direcionou o rosto pro meio dos glúteos do gêmeo, lambendo e chupando aquela entradinha que tanto queria comer. Kanon mordeu os lábios, quase lacrimejando de tanto tesão. Depois de gozar tão intensamente, ainda tinha pique e energia pra ficar assim tão disposto...? Tinha que ser o Saga!

O líquido de excitação já despontava do membro de Kanon, quando o mais velho percebeu e decidiu não delongar mais aquela estimulação, sob pena de o Kanon gozar antes do intercurso sexual propriamente dito... ajoelhou-se, encaixou-se no meio das pernas dele, encostou a cabecinha do pau na entradinha do amante... e foi entrando devagar.

- Sem frescura, Saga...! Acha que esse cu aqui não aguenta ser invadido de uma vez só...?

- Não me importa... eu gosto devagar, e você sabe bem disso...

- Mas que droga...!

Para provocar ainda mais o gêmeo-amante, Saga saiu e entrou devagar dentro dele, fazendo com que a estimulação fosse lenta porém muito excitante. Kanon tentava mover os quadris mais rápido, para aumentar o ritmo daquela estimulação... mas não conseguia. Saga mantinha o ritmo sob seu controle, segurando as coxas de Kanon e mantendo os quadris dele no solo, metendo devagarzinho, rebolando dentro do gêmeo, atingindo aquele ponto tão delicioso dentro dele com o membro...

- Uuuuhhnnn, Saga... me responde uma coisa... por um acaso é possível morrer de tesão...?

- Não sei...

- Então eu acho que vou morrer, porra...!

- Calma... você só vai é gozar muito gostoso...!

- Seu porra, pau no cu, safado, sem vergonha, puto...! Enfia com gosto essa pica em mim logo!

- Vai ter de esperar...!

- Aaaaaahn, que bom...!

O mais novo gemia alto, e Saga aproveitava pra beliscar seus mamilos, acariciar suas coxas, seus cabelos... ele era tão gostoso, tão bonito... que ficava até difícil ir tão devagar e pensar tão pouca bobagem com o Kanon daquele jeito.

O caçula percebeu, e pensou que podia, enfim, provocar mais ainda o amante...

- E então, Saga...? Meu cu é gostoso e apertadinho...?

- Uhn...

- Eu sei que é... olha só que cara de tesão linda que ele faz... eu só posso ser o homem mais tesudo do mundo pra te dar uma foda dessas, né...?

- Não adianta, Kanon... você... não vai me convencer a ir mais rápido...!

- Eu só fico imaginando o que a cabeça do seu pau está sentindo dentro de mim...

- Ahn...!

- Qual é, Saga... aprendeu sexo tântrico com o Shaka, foi...?

- Eu domino meus hormônios, está ouvindo...? Não vou mais rápido só porque você quer...!

- Consegue mesmo ignorar o meu corpo quente, a minha entradinha te apertando o pau, o meu palavriado chulo e baixo...? Hein...? Consegue ignorar o chamado que seu próprio corpo faz...? Ele mesmo te pede pra fazer mais...!

Mordendo os lábios, o mais velho enfim não agüentou. Tomou os quadris de Kanon com as mãos e passou a enterrar o pau bem fundo dentro dele, rápido, ligeiro, forte, sentindo que também não agüentaria de tanto tesão...

- Ahn, Kanon...!

- Mete mais, vai...! Mete, me arromba, acaba comigo...!

Naquele ritmo louco, ambos não agüentaram e gozaram logo em seguida, gritando, urrando de prazer. Após sentir todo aquele líquido dentro de si e de gozar no abdômen do gêmeo mais velho, Kanon relaxou mais uma vez. De novo, parecia drogado pelo efeito do orgasmo...

- Ahn, Saga...

- Kanon, seu puto safado...! Você me fez ficar descontrolado!

- Tá vendo...? Só eu faço isso com você!

Ambos riram. Saga saiu de cima de Kanon e deitou ao lado dele no tapete, passando as mãos em seus cabelos e seus ombros.

- E agora, Kanon...? Sossegou afinal?

- Sim... mas só por enquanto! Em breve, muito em breve... eu vou querer você de novo.

- Sabe o que eu estava pensando? – disse Saga, enquanto tomava uma das madeixas loiras do gêmeo entre os dedos.

- O que? Que me ama...?

- Também. Mas sabe do que mais...? Fico pensando quantas fodas já demos na vida!

- Muitas, Saga! Demais! Não ia dar pra colocar num papel todas as vezes desde a primeira... e é bom perder as contas dessas coisas, não é?

O mais velho sorriu novamente, levantando e olhando a janela com tempo ainda chuvoso. Após isso olhou o relógio. Duas e meia da tarde!

- Kanon, os aprendizes! E agora, como vamos treiná-los? Está muito tarde!

O caçula riu com gosto, não acreditando no que escutava.

- Sua besta! Hoje é dia de folga!

- Ahn... é mesmo...!

- Ande, vamos tomar banho sem pressa!

Sorrindo, Saga levantou e acompanhou o amado amante. E pensou, enfim, que era um tempo muito bem gasto e muito bem aproveitado amar o Kanon daquele jeito ...

_FIM_

_OoOoOoOoOoOoO_

_¹Vide a fic "Divino amor", com a primeira vez desses gêmeos lindos e maravilhosos. _

_Inspiração voltando aos poucos! Rs!_

_Beijos a todos e todas! _


End file.
